gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto: Real Life
Löschung? Braucht man diese Seite wirklich? Mal abgesehen von den Rechtschreibfehlern, wenn wir für jeden MP-Server ne eigene Seite öffnen, quillt die Wiki bald über... Cougar 16:52, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, find ich auch. Es gibt ja tausende von Servern z.b. Drift, Stunt usw. Grove4Life $$$ 18:53, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann sollte vielleicht jemand einen Löschvorschlag einbauen. Felix. 19:18, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aktualisierung Die Seite wird in den nächsten Tagen komplett Aktualisiert, alle Firmeninformationen werden von den jeweiligen Chefs auf den neusten Stand gebracht Seegras 21:08, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Und ich bin immernoch für eine Löschung. Das ist doch kein Werbewiki Colis 11:31, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, dann stell doch ein Löschantrag und dann sehen wir weiter. 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:39, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Ich finde, für den Server sollte man ein separates Wiki anlegen und hier eine kurze Beschreibung mit Link auf das Forum mit Wiki schreiben. 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:58, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Für ein eigenes Wiki reichen die Informationen wohl nicht ganz. ;) Ich bin dafür, die Seite ordentlich auf ein gutes Niveau zu bringen und sie dann zu behalten. Erstens weil sich hier wirklich jemand Mühe gegeben hat und zweitens da GTA Wiki:Information „'natürlich sind auch alle anderen Themen, die irgendetwas mit GTA zu tun haben, willkommen'“ verlauten lässt. Klar, hier wurde viel verfälscht, verfremdet oder was auch immer, allerdings kann man die Seite bestimmt noch etwas kürzen und verbessern, sodass sie bleiben kann. Ich persönlich würde das Behalten begrüßen. :) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 14:46, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich find eure disskusion was das löschen betrifft bissl arg übertieben, entweder seid ihr nur neidisch weil ihr evtl. nen wiki habt das nichmal annähernd so detailreich is oder ihr seid auf dem server gebannt oder was weiß ich was, richtig lächerlich wenn ihr den beitrag hier löschen wollt, denkt mal nach :rolleyes: ReaperLeech 15:09, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ich glaube nun wirklich kaum, daß das was mit Neid zu tun hat -.- : Geht natürlich aber auch anders; Erstens solltet ihr euch vieleicht vorher mal absprechen, wie der Artikel denn am Ende überhaupt aussehen sollte - nich', daß die Seite wieder dreißig mal hintereinander bearbeitet wird. Zweitens sollte der Artikel meiner Meinung nach ein gutes Stück gekürzt werden - beispielsweise die Einzelnen Befehle, die Preise für Fahrzeuge, das ganze Zeug mit dem Forum oder wie man sich anmeldet. Das alles gehört nicht wirklich hier in die Wiki - da finde ich wirklich, solltet ihr euer eigenes anfangen, oder einfach auf eure Homepage schreiben. Cougar 15:18, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : also soweit ich weiß is das WIKI ein lexikon un in einem Lexikon steht bekanntlich ALLES rund ums thema drin, das umfasst meiner meinung nach auch die BEFEHLE! ich seh ez auch kein problem darin das der text zu lang is, is doch schön, alle informationen die wichtig sind hat man hier auf nen blick. wie gesagt wiki is nen lexikon, obs ez wikipedia an sich is oder ne abspaltung wie das gta wiki is jacke wie hose. von daher versteh ich euer Palaber überhaupt nich, so long... ReaperLeech 15:57, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::"alle informationen die wichtig sind hat man hier auf nen blick" Na, meinetwegen. Aber zum Beispiel sind die Befehlslisten alles andere als wichtig. Und ein Wiki ist, trotz deiner Überzeugung, nicht dazu da, jedes Fitzelchen an Information aufunehmen, noch dazu, wenn sie so spezialisiert.sind. Ich werde jetzt die Teile löschen, die ich als unwichtig erachte, löschen, und jeder Nichtadmin / -langzeitnutzer, der sie rückgängig macht, wird gesperrt. Christoph 16:22, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) PS: "seid ihr nur neidisch" Haltdiefresse! Mano, stör' mich nich' beim Bearbeiten!^^ Hört sich jetzt ohne Überarbeitung also ein bisschen bescheiden an Lies mal beispielsweise den Artikel über San Andreas. Möchtest du, daß da die komplette Steuerung drinn steht? Oder alle Fahrzeuge und Fundorte dieser aufgelistet sind? Alle Charaktere aufgezählt sind - wahrscheinlich nich'. In 'nem Lexikon stehen des weiteren nur die wichtigsten Dinge über ein Thema. Gleiches Beispiel - zeig mir mal 'n Wikipediaartikel, etwa über ein Spiel, in dem die komplette Steuerung aufgelistet ist. Ein Wikia sollte interessant sein, es sollte spaß machen, darin zu lesen. Der Quatsch, beispielsweise mit der Steuerung stört den Redefluss, nervt im Text und gehört wesentlich eher in eine Bedienungsanleitung... Cougar 16:32, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also gut: Der Artikel bleibt da, aber bitte die Infos wie erwähnt sinnvoll unterbringen. Befehle z.B sollten von der Seite verschwinden, da im forumeigenen Hilfeseite genügend Platz dafür vorhanden ist. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:35, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) - :Siehe auch meine Antwort. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 02:29, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) http://wiki.sa-mp.com/ 217.230.117.70 17:06, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Löschungantrag Nr. 3 Gtagamer991, zwei Löschanträge wurden bereits ausdiskutiert mit dem Ergebnis dass der Artikel nicht gelöscht wird. Zudem ist das hier nicht der einzige Artikel über einen MTA/SAMP-Server und es wurde auch nicht gerade wenig Arbeit investiert. Debrei (Diskussion) 16:02, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Gleiche Meinung, da muss schon ein triftigerer Grund her 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:24, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC)